Blue Mage Solo Guide by Tidusnjr
Category:Guides = Blue Mage Soloing Guide = *Feel free to edit any part of this document with new places to solo. What this guide is about *This guide will be just about solo areas, tips, and mobs. = Main Guide = Levels 1-10 Old fashion in the starter areas, be sure to pick up all of your spells. Levels 10-20 10-12 Konschtat Highlands *Prey - Strolling Sapling,Huge Wasp,Mad Sheep *Notes: ** just keep killing saplings and bees until level 12 this time you will be worrying more about getting the spells you need than you will getting exp focus on getting head-butt and the other spells you need and less about exp Tahrongi Canyon 10-15 Get page 1 from FoV right near zone to Buburimu Peninsula. Grab refresh, regen and reraise and just kill bees, rabbits, mandragora's and saplings. As you get comfortable with it you will be able to take on goblins no problem. Also, keep an eye out for Pixie's cause they will heal you when you're in the yellow hp. Don't forget there are wind elementals that wander the area and will agro to magic, so be sure to pull your mobs without magic if you see an elemental and lead it away to safe area to fight. You'll be getting at least 80+ in exp. When you reach level 14, provided you have Head Butt, Foot Kick and Power Attack, you can take on the Dhalmels in the area. They link so be careful. They will check tough to you but if you're smart about the way you use your spells, you should be fine. Once exp plummets below 70, head to Buburimu. 12-15 North Gustaberg (S) *Prey - Tunnel Worm *Prey - Walking Sapling *Camp 1: Top of mountain Hug right wall and you'll reach a few worms birds and saplings. Full attack one or two, full rest and repeat, fast repop time. (This was at level 13, lower levels may find difficulty with this stragety). Be careful of some gob's in the area around the buildings. *Notes: Don't attempt Vulture, even at level 14 they hit for too much damage for solo. At level 15, Even Match Vulture's are soloable if you have full HP/MP as Elvaan BLU/WHM. 16-17 North Gustaberg (S) *Prey - Vulture *Camp 1: Top of mountain Same camp as above, just switch enemy to Vulture, the Tough Vulture from level 15 will become Even Match at level 16 (CAUTION: Some are still Tough, check before engaging.) and give 100 exp per kill. As Elvaan BLU/WHM, i was killing two before resting and getting Chain's. ***Levels 16+*** Buburimu Peninsula FoV page 1. Refresh, regen, and reraise from book. Kill mandies and rabbits till you get high enough to take on birds and gobs. Be sure to stay close enough to fov to be able to zone any agro from gobs that you may acquire. You will find that if you spam blue spells (especially head butt) the mandies and rabbits will drop like flies. Rest in between and you get 100exp per kill. *Note that creatures here, like Dhamels and Goblin will not only link, but be more difficult than the checked amount. If one checks as easy prey, then you should assume it is an even match. 16-18 Valkurm Dunes *Prey - Hill Lizard *Notes: Can solo lizards to 18 or you can Duo since there is always someone lfp in dunes. But be sure to have Head Butt and Sheep Song to help with moves (CAUTION: Sheep Song is not a strong Sleep spell at this level. There is a good chance that it will fail). Lizards do Petrify so be careful. Bring Echo Drops for Silence also. Gobs are ok to solo too here by Lizards, use Head Butt for Bomb Toss. 17-21 Buburimu Peninsula *Prey - Goblins *Notes: Can solo these. Can duo to make it faster. Mobs such as the rabbits and mandragoras may be decent to even match also around outpost to intersection of Mhaura path. Use Head Butt to stop Bomb Toss if needed and Bludgeon at 18 will help faster kills. At 19 mobs may be T or even match but still good enough xp. If you have a PL with a duo partner, Dhalmel's are good to kill. Gobs around Mhaura zone are Tough and the Crawlers are Tough also. (CAUTION: Goblin Leechers are WHM, they DoT and cure themselves and have high defence). You can level here to about 21 and you will notice the mobs changing to Decent Challenge's so recommend going to Valkurm Dunes when you hit 21. 18-24 Valkurm Dunes *Prey - [Flies, Crabs, Goblins] *Notes: With average armour, and sushi if you feel your accuracy needs otherwise mithkabobs. Then you can headbutt and bludgeon your way to victory. As the levels progress the xp will drop but FoV keeps it at a reasonable amount. WARNING: watch out for flies or goblins linking. Levels 20-30 22-25 Valkurm Dunes *Prey - Goblins, Flys, Fish, Crabs *Notes: Goblins will be Tough, snippers are decent around lvl 22, Flys decent-Tough, Fish are Tough around lvl 22. Camp around 2nd beach by Valkurm Emperor NM pop location. Can level here to 25. At 22 the Goblins in around the Oasis are Decent to Even, with an occasional Tough. Also, the Damselflys in the area are in the Decent to Even range. A good strategy followed was to use Metallic Body at the beginning of every battle, then Bludgeon, Head Butt, finishing with Blood Drain. Just be careful not to use AOE spells as the Thread Leechs in the area are Even to Tough. At 24 moving to the area around where the Valkurm Emperor spawns is a good place to continue picking up experience points. The Brutal Sheep, Goblins in the area: Goblin Leecher, and Goblin Mugger, and the Damselflys that hang around the area all test DC to EM. And as a change of pace when you are bored or waiting for the posion from the Damselflys, go after the rabbits that populate the area as well. One note. If you happen to spawn the Valkurm Emperor, call for help from your friends because he will eat you for breakfast at this level. *Note: Don't forget to pick up Blood Drain from a Star Bat while you're here. 25-30 Qufim Island *Prey - Wights & Gigas Wights and Gigas will be T to IT+. You can successfully solo here using an NPC and /NIN, or it is a great place to Duo party. Use the zone to Lower Delkfutt's Tower if things get out of hand, and watch out for links. I used a simple spell pattern of Bludgeon > Head Butt here. Levels 30-40 30-33 Yuhtunga Jungle *Prey - Yuhtunga Mandragora At level 30 the Mandragoras will probably be EM. /NIN is not required since the Mandragoras are Monk types, and they will just eat your shadows. /WHM is the best sub here for Protect and for the extra MP it gives you. With Head Butt and Bludgeon the mob should go down quite quickly without much damage being done to you. Because Monk type mobs hit you twice /BLM works exceptionally well, keep Blaze Spikes up and the spikes will do the job for you. 33-37 Yuhtunga Jungle/Yhoator Jungle *Prey - Goblin Smithy & Yhoator Mandragora This one is questionable. Goblin Smithies in Yuhtunga Jungle may be Too Weak at level 34. If they are, you can go to Yhoator Jungle and try your luck with Yhoator Mandragora. Again, /NIN is not advised because of the Attack rate of the Mandragora. 34-37 Eastern Altepa Desert Just North of the OP, and as far up as the northernmost W. Altep entrance *Prey - Goblin's Spider,Beetles *Note: Duoable @ Lv33, just bring along a dependable partner/job. **Taking a BLM camp is a BIG no-no for any type of melee job. You can get party invites regardless whether or not they are slow. If you do decide to come to one of these camps against your better judgement; you should leave immediately if a BLM arrives to solo there. Don't be inconsiderate of your fellow players. This isn't even originally a blm solo camp, it's a bst one, and blue mage is a soloing mage as well. When it comes to solo jobs and camps it's first come first serve. **On the other hand, Blue Mage is a Mage job as well as a melee job, so use your own discretion - don't steal someone else's camp, but don't let someone else steal your camp when they have viable alternatives as well. Levels 40-50 *Help me fill in these blanks if you happen to know any camps ^^b thx. **Bare in mind since this is a soloing guide to fully utilize Blu and it's process of gathering spells along the way. 40-43 [http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Crawlers'_Nest Crawlers Nest] *Prey - [http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Worker_Crawler Worker Crawlers] *Good time to get Cocoon if you still need it, hope not :p. *Bludgeon and Headbutt Combo's are a Must **If damage is low try Red Lotus Blade --> Bludgeon --> Bomb Toss, with Chain Affinity and Burst Affinity on will do a lot of damage. ***Take note that if you WANT to make a Skillchain/Magic burst combination, the Weapon Skill Red Lotus Blade does NOT link with Bludgeon. To link a WS with Bludgeon use either Fast Blade, Flat Blade, Shining Blade, Seraph Blade, Circle Blade or Vorpal Blade. Levels 50-60 Levels 60-70 Levels 70-75